


Rolling Flowers

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: F/F, Feel-good, Flower gardens, Gift Fic, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, garden date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Infel and Nenesha go on a garden date.
Relationships: Infel & Nenesha
Kudos: 4





	Rolling Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was requested by a friend, so here I am writing some good Infel and Nenesha feels. And, like my Eternal Sonata fic, I desperately want to go have a tea party in a garden of some sort. It's spring time, the weather isn't scorching yet, and pollen is my enemy. It would be smashing!
> 
> I'm sorry it's a bit on the shorter side.

“This looks like a nice spot, don’t you think?” the girl with fluffy pink hair picked out. The love of her life, a taciturn and studious girl with royal blue hair that sprawled against her back, followed her pointing finger to an island of grass in the middle of a sea of tulips and daisies. The sky was a clear pristine blue, and while the two maidens had their work to do to create Metafalica, they always made some time to spend with each other and enjoy what beauty already existed in their slowly dying world.

“Nenesha?” the dark-haired girl uttered.

“Yes, Infel, my love?” Nenesha replied with a smile that shined like the sun on her hair bow.

“A-Are you sure we have time for this now? If we finish Metafalica quickly, we can have as many picnics and dates as you want after.”

Nenesha’s face softened, growing more and more radiant. She loved that about Infel. She was hardworking and pushed herself to accomplish whatever goal she had. Of course, she wished that the more serious IPD had learned to enjoy the little things in life, but she understood that her little things in life was simply being near the Maiden of Fuero.

Likewise, when Infel gazed into Nenesha’s fuschia eyes, she relaxed. Metafalica was very important to both of them, but a little repose wasn’t so bad. She loved how carefree and happy-go-lucky she was. She was serious about the research, too, but she wasn’t as equipped as Infel to create the plethora of Hymmnos, especially that of which IPDs would be using to function from this point on. But that was neither here nor there. It was more important to sit next to Nenesha, hold her hand, and enjoy a nice spring day with her.  
Nenesha made her way to the clearing in the flowers with her basket in hand. Her white dress flowed in a gentle breeze that tickled the flowers around her, and Infel’s heart skipped a beat. Had she always been with an angel?

“W-What are you thinking?” Infel muttered to herself. “That’s so cheesy! Nenesha is way more than just an angel—she’s a goddess in her own right. The Goddess Maiden…yes, that’s precisely why she’s perfect for this role, and why I must do everything I can to be with her forever.”

“Infel, come on!” Nenesha pouted. “Come help me with the blanket!”

“C-Coming!”

Infel stepped through the flowers toward Nenesha as the latter pulled the blanket from her basket. It was thin and easy to store under the little lunch she had made for the two of them. A typical checkered-pattern sheet, and she had even brought embellishments like a small vase with a ranunculus flower in it.

“You really went all-out,” Infel laughed softly. “How long were you planning this?”

“Oh, since we started our Infelsphere together,” Nenesha happily answered. She set out two plates with purple filigree and gold edging then brought out a small cake. Next, she pulled out two small glasses and a bottle of wine. “You know I always worry about you working too much, so I thought something sweet and more _rrrefined_ would be to your liking.”

Infel felt her face get hot. They were adults, yes, but the amount of detail right down to the rolling R in the word “refined” made her heart flutter like never before—even more than going through the Infelsphere together!

“N-N-Nenesha! You didn’t have to do this!” she whined. “I appreciate it, but…but…you should treat yourself, too! I’m working for our future together, so I don’t mind how much time I put in.”

“And I am treating myself. Seeing you get flustered like this when you’re usually so stoic is enough a reward for me. Besides, I can’t contribute as much to the research, so let me take care of you, my dearest moon.”

Nenesha cut a slice of cake for each of them, serving Infel first and then pouring some wine for the two of them. Nenesha admitted that she had never tried merlot, but it was supposed to be sophisticated—something that she always thought of Infel. But the bitter grape taste made her shudder, and she couldn’t help but take a bite of the black forest cake.

“It was a nice day, too. Even if this world can’t hold up for much longer, the wind is calming and the flowers still look like they can thrive,” she sighed.

“To think that flowers and all could survive in metal,” Infel said. “Perhaps we should try to build a garden for ourselves in a test run of Metafalica.”

“Really?” Nenesha gasped. “I wonder what it would look like! Oh, maybe we can have a little forest with birds and rabbits! What should we name it?”

“Now, hold on,” Infel chuckled. “I think we could name it something like Mikry Forest, and we’ll put a big tree in the center, and it’ll bloom with leaves of all different colors like a rainbow. Birds and animals would flock to our forest, and it’ll be a microcosm of the paradise we will build…but that’s a little farther ahead in the future for now.”

Nenesha’s face lit up at such a prospect. A tiny paradise just for them in the middle of a barren wasteland. It would be their oasis in a sick world. She couldn’t help but throw her arms around her partner of the heart, being careful not to tip over the wine or cake. She and Infel tumbled and rolled off the sheet into a spot of flowers. Their giggles filled the spring air as they lay among the flowers, Nenesha hovering over Infel lovingly as the sun above them created a halo around her form.

Infel couldn’t stand not to look at the angel above her, and she wanted nothing more than her eternal happiness. She would do anything for her and opened her mouth to say just that before she felt her supple finger on her lips.

“Infel, when we create Metafalica, let’s spend our days like this,” she softly said.

“Yes, of course! I want that, too…more than anything,” Infel replied to her just as softly.

Nenesha lowered herself to lie on her love, fitting right into the cradle of her arms and resting her head on her breasts. “ _Was apea erra melenas yor_ ,” she said.

“ _jEwYE eje du yor/_.” Infel said back as she embraced her. Lying in the long grass under her cloud-like hair, she silently prayed for the quick success of their project so they could begin their gleaming future together.


End file.
